


heavy is the head (that wears the crown)

by emmalilybear



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Recreational Drug Use, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilybear/pseuds/emmalilybear
Summary: 23-year-old Bail Solo, famed son of Ben and Rey Solo, heir to Skywalker Pictures, wants nothing to do with the Hollywood legacy that his family has created. That doesn't mean he wanted the news of him going Snoke Productions to get out on the day of the premiere of the biggest Skywalker film since his great-grandfather created the cinematic universe. What he especially doesn't want is Catrina Konnix, his best friend and love of his life, starring in the new film, to start shooting daggers in his direction on the red carpet. But we can't all get what we want.... Shit, Grandma is going to be pissed.This was inspired by a Twitter thread of images of reylo babies and the entire thing really ran away in my head.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. a family affair

Bail Solo stood firmly on the red carpet. You would think after twenty years of walking red carpets one would get used to the paparazzi, but Bail never felt settled around the flashing lights or the yelling voices that he never learned to drown out. 

“Bail, over here!”

“Bail, is it true about you and Catrina?”

“Bail, have you turned your back on your family?”

“Bail, what did your father say?”

Bail stayed silent through the barrage of overly personal questions from the people who have invaded his privacy his entire life. He supposed he should feel lucky, to have grown up in a world that he did. Certainly he felt something, and tonight, luck was not it. The overwhelming urge to run was the only thing he could think about. But he couldn’t. Not tonight. 

Tonight was the premiere of the third and final installment of his parents’ highly anticipated space trilogy. The entire thing made Bail want to roll his eyes into the back of his head and sleep for the entirety of the premiere. For some reason, the Skywalker (Organa, Solo, Kenobi, etc.) Empire got it into its giant head that all of its produced movies have to be set in this “galaxy far, far away” that his great-grandfather created. It was, “our legacy, Bail,” as he’s heard his parents say almost every day since he turned fifteen and started pitching scripts that were outside of this galaxy. He has to hand it to his family, the films are intriguing and the galaxy has been explored in many different directions. 

Bail wanted more. He liked the real world. He wished he could start over, change his name, and go start writing for some small indie company and make authentic films like he wants to.  _ Our legacy, Bail. _ Whether his parents were trying to brainwash him or not, it certainly worked. 

Right now, Bail had bigger problems than sitting down to watch the biggest on screen family affair since the inception of Skywalker Pictures. Earlier that day, Bail had a secret meeting with the head of Snoke Productions, a company that Grandma Leia would never let anyone utter out loud in her presence, because Bail had received an invitation. The invitation was Bail’s out of Skywalker and into Snoke. The chance to start over, to build his own legacy, and not one stuck in a fictional galaxy. And now, he was scheduled to sit in a long row of seats surrounded by the people that he desperately wishes he could avoid. With any luck, he will be far from Mom and Grandma Leia. Both of whom would be unafraid to berate him during the entire 160 minutes of the film and then stand up and receive applause like they hadn’t just disowned their own kin.

He was an idiot for taking this meeting on today of all days. In hindsight, he would have said, “Thanks, but maybe tomorrow?” and try the Solo charm on Snoke’s exec. Of course they leaked the meeting, of course. Bail started to wonder if they even wanted him to work with them, or if this was just a whole plot to sabotage the premiere for his family. No doubt that’s what his parents are thinking, if they believe it’s true. 

Bail turned to his left. His parents always took the lead, Bail followed and Padme was on his right. He remembered from when before he turned fourteen and Padme was still fifteen, they would walk the carpets together. When he was little, Dad would carry him or Mom would hold his hand as the lights flashed brightly and the strangers yelled so loud. Padme was sixteen when she starred in her first Skywalker role and since then, they walked apart from their parents. Bail had gained a significant following from being the son of Ben and Rey Solo and was constantly accosted as to when he would start his acting career.  _ Never _ was what he wanted to say.  _ Soon _ , his parents would laugh. Impossible that the great Ben and Rey Solo could have a child that wanted nothing to do with being on the screen and everything to do with being behind it.

Dad never smiled on the carpet, not unless he was looking at Mom, which he was as Bail turned his head towards them. Dad was in a bespoke Armani suit, all black. Mom wore pure white as if it was her wedding day. The gown was jeweled and sparkling. The two of them made the perfect pair, the only thing welcomely shoved in his face for his entire life. He looked at them and saw true love and happiness.  _ So fucking corny,  _ he thought right as Catrina popped into his view from the other side of his parents. She had gone first, she was the star of this film. His eyes drew to hers as she turned her head to the right to strike a pose. He tried to smile, but her eyes were full of anger. This fury was not an unfamiliar site, they had been annoying each other since infancy, but Bail’s heart threatened to stop as he took her in. Her dark skin glowed and the gold dress glittered. He imagined the gold flecks in her eyes, brought out by the shimmer of the dress, from here. His nails dug into his palm as his fists clenched. He should be walking with her. She should be on his arm, pulling each other through these awful premieres just like they have for the past five years. 

He tried to brush off Cartrina’s glare and turned his attention to Padme. His big sister was striking pose after pose. She was wearing one of Mom’s old dresses from the premiere of her first Skywalker Pictures film. The dress was shining and a black that looked blue with big white stars and a skirt that was cut into dozens of long strands. She was a spitting image of Rey, but with darker hair, more like Dad’s (and with Dad’s ears) (which they both inherited). They also both inherited eyes that were deep pools of hazel. Bail’s hair was lighter brown, like Mom’s. As for facial bone structure, Padme was all Rey and Bail was all Ben. The two siblings shared their parent’s height. 

Bail couldn’t tell if Padme was purposely ignoring him or if she was too tuned into the comments being yelled at her. Bail could make out snippets of her name along with their friend Armie and their parents. 

“Bail! Bail! Tell us about you and Catrina! Is it true you’re engaged? Bail! Is Catrina going to Snoke with you?” 

_ That _ got his attention. His neutral face (which took a lifetime of practice and very hard with his temper) (another Skywalker trait he can be thankful for) was slipping. He could feel a distinct pain under the skin between his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to respond,  _ Keep her name out of your dirty mouth, _ he wanted to say. Before he could get a word out, he felt a warm, worn hand slide into his own. He looked down to see Grandma Leia. She wasn’t looking at him. He tried to smile at her, but she wouldn’t see. Her eyes were trained ahead, hidden behind her transitional lenses. She has had a lifetime of the press yelling at her. She squeezed his hand and they continued down the red carpet and into the venue. 

Each guest was standing around with drinks in their hands waiting for the house lights to go down. Bail grabbed two glasses of champagne from the closest server’s tray and downed one. Before he could bring the other to his lips, Padme was at his side and snatching the drink from his hand.

“Hey, that was mine!” He protested at her as she brought the glass to her red lips. It was weird to see Padme all glammed up. She much preferred to wear little makeup as possible. 

“Slow down, little brother. Mom’s not your biggest fan right now.” She took another sip and looked around for their parents. They were always competing. Tonight Bail was winning, but he wasn’t going to admit that just yet. 

“You know just because you’re wearing Mom’s dress doesn’t mean she’s not pissed at you too.” Bail sounded petulant, even to his own ears. 

“ _ I _ am not the one rumored to throwing  _ our legacy _ to Snoke.” He snorted when she said “our legacy” in their mother’s exact tone. Padme looked curiously at him, searching his face for the truth. 

Bail stayed silent, eyes scanning the room for another server. Padme rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Bail. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t worry about me.” He said as she walked away. She made no move to acknowledge that she heard him, the dress moving fluidly with her pace as she walked right into Dad’s side. He moved an arm around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He watched the adorable father-daughter moment without noticing that Mom was looking right at him. Looking into his very soul, it felt like.

He turned around right as she called his name, sending a silent prayer that she wasn’t standing between him and the bar. After his third drink and successfully dodging three seemingly kind strangers, Armie found him. Armie Hux-Tico, the only son of his parent’s best friends, was the same age as Padme, but equally close to the siblings. 

“I’m not listening to the press, I’m here as a friend.” He said as Bail felt a hard press on his back from Armie’s hand.

“How relieving.” Bail took another sip of his double tequila neat. 

“Dad said I should leave you alone, and of course Mom said the exact opposite. So, here I am.” Bail laughed into his glass. 

Hux and Rose were oddly matched, but their love ran deep and strong. Rose was a film scorer and Hux was a critically-acclaimed director. They met when working on a Skywalker Pictures film together and have their own production company under the Skywalker Empire umbrella. Armie was less into movies and more into music. He could play any instrument; Bail saw him pick up a guitar for the first time when he was three and just start playing it like he was born to. Armie was also not a Skywalker or a Solo and therefore had the freedom to do whatever made him happy. Bail was not afforded the same luxury. 

“Are you sticking around for the after party?” He asked Bail, now with his own drink in his hands.

“Have to.” Bail replied. 

“Don’t know why I asked.” Armie chuckled. Bail stayed silent, his eyes trained on the bar mirror. Well, a person reflected in the mirror behind him: smiling, laughing, glowing. “Well, you’re no fun. Where’s Padme?”

“With our parents, probably.” Bail couldn’t find the strength to divert his eyes from Catrina. 

“How’s Cat?” Armie said suddenly.

Bail whipped around to him. Armie started laughing. “What?”

“Bro, you’re so obvious.”

“I am not.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

Bail stayed silent.

“Alright, I’m going to look for your sister.” Armie looked over at Catrina. “Don’t be an idiot. She’s your best friend, just go talk to her.” 

Bail couldn’t  _ just go talk to her _ . The last time they talked Cat was packing her things in their AirBnB in Palm Springs as fast as possible. The last thing he heard before the slam of the door was her crying and calling a car to come get her while he sat on the couch trying not to throw up. It was supposed to be a getaway for the week before the premiere. It was supposed to be  _ perfect _ . Bail ordered another double tequila as the house lights started to dim. It was time to sit down.

Padme waved him over to their row. Always the same row, always the same seats, Bail thought bitterly as he moved towards her. He passed Rose and Hux and Armie to get to his seat between him and Padme. He sat down quickly before he could acknowledge the rest of their row including, Mom, Dad, Catrina and her parents, Kaydel and Jannah, Poe and Finn with one of their twin daughters, Kara. (The twins turned eighteen last month and Storm was backpacking across Southeast Asia, or New Zealand; Bail could hardly keep up.) The other side of the row seated Kenobi, Amilyn, and his grandparents, Han and Leia, and Uncle Chewie. Bail sighed into his seat. The Big Three of Skywalker Pictures: Kenobi would never step down, so it was mostly Aunt Amilyn and Grandma Leia that ran the company. Grandpa was a showboat that only came around for the big stuff. He and Chewie preferred to stay home and smoke weed; their days on the silver screen were over. 

Bail’s fingers wrapped tightly around his glass at the screen showed the Skywalker Pictures title screen appeared. He took a sparing sip and settled in. This was going to be a long ride.

—

If Bail’s mind wasn’t completely occupied by the thought of Catrina before, it was now. By the end of the movie, he was more in love with her than he was ever before, which he didn’t think was possible. She had a bright future. His parents knew it, her talent was nurtured by them her entire life with opportunity. Not that Jannah and Kaydel couldn’t provide for her, Jannah owned her own production company (now under Skywalker) and Kaydel had a shockingly successful lifestyle brand. Bail’s mind struggled to untangle the strings that tied all of their families together. All that mattered was that he and Catrina were by no means blood-related. He ached to look down the row at her, but that would mean trying to avoid his parent’s which was his only goal for the night. He hoped he could sneak away from the afterparty, preferably with Catrina’s hand in his.  _ Unlikely _ , his drunk brain supplied. 

Bail’s tequila-soaked brain tried to remember every part of the film he could. The film starred Dad and Catrina; was written and directed by Mom; both Padme and Paige Tico had supporting roles. Thanks to nepotism, Bail was credited as his mother’s assistant and as co-producer. He barely touched the thing, besides being forced to work closely with Aunt Amilyn, in his family’s vain hope that he could run the business one day. Bail gave Armie a thumbs up when his name appeared as credit for the score alongside his mother’s. It was almost a full family affair. 

When the credits were finished rolling, at the request of Leia, Bail’s row stood up and turned around to be applauded. It made Bail a little sick when he stood and turned to face the praise, but that could also be the tequila. Or, his accidental eye contact with Mom upon turning to the crowd. He darted his eyes away before she could give him the look. The one that said, _ just you wait until we get home _ . 

The thunderous applause died down to a light sprinkling of hands clapping and the Skywalkers moved out into the aisle and out of the theatre. The after party was across the street and there was a line of paps already waiting for them as they crossed the street. Bail stayed close to Armie and far from the rest of his family behind him. He kept his head down, the suit jacket he was wearing was a welcome comfort to the cool December night, even in Los Angeles. 

The entrance to the party was extravagant. The entire event would be extravagant, if he knew anything about how his grandmother threw a party. And this was quite the party. The film was the last in a trilogy as part of a saga with two other trilogies, the first started by his great grandfather. The original “Skywalker,” Anakin, the man who created a cinematic universe, a film making empire, and somehow created enough spawn to leave a legacy behind. Bail’s mind wandered to his great uncle, Luke was completely MIA. Bail never felt so related to one of his family members before in his life. 

Thinking about Uncle Luke was a bad sign. His mother’s perfume wafted under his nose and there she was, tucking her arm under his.

“Hello, my boy.” She rubbed her other hand along his forearm.

“Hi, Mom.” He leaned down to press a light kiss to her cheek. She grinned as he pulled away. “Great film. You should be proud.”

“Thank you, honey.” She paused for a beat before all pleasantries were dropped. “You smell like tequila.”

“I have been drinking tequila,” he remarked. 

“Not too much. Don’t embarrass us. It’s our legacy.” Yeah, Bail should have seen that one coming. “Will you be eating with us? Or avoiding us?”

“Um...avoiding you?” He tried.

“Wrong answer.” She started to pull him away from the bar and towards their family table as the first course is served. The table sat seven, the four Solos, his grandparents and uncle Chewie. Bail felt mixed feelings about Catrina being seated somewhere else. 

Dinner went smoothly. Bail sat and ate as quietly as he could between Han and Chewie, grateful for their easy banter to surround his silence. He kept his eyes on his plate, but he could hear the whispers and feel the heavyweight stare of his father. Bail could only be grateful none of them would start a scene in public, at least not anymore. Bail and Padme had heard plenty of horror stories of public disagreements between Dad and Grandma and Grandpa. They had learned to never cause a scene like that again. Plus, Bail had a feeling that Mom came along at the perfect time. He couldn’t imagine Dad having a life before her; he especially could not imagine what it was like just the three Organa-Solos. Dinner was finished when Kara Dameron walked over to whisper in Grandma’s ear. Kara started interning with Leia this summer and quickly rose to be one of Leia’s closest assistants. Kara winked at Bail before walking back to her own table, but not before placing a microphone into his grandmother’s hand. She rose from her chair after a few moments. Clean dessert plates were being swiped from tables as she greeted her guests.

“Again, thank you to each and every one of our esteemed guests. I only wish my parents were here to see what Skywalker Pictures has become. I will toast to them, and I hope you will too. Please, dance and drink the night away!” Everyone raised a toast to Anakin and Padme. Poe gave a loud, “Whoop!” (as to be expected). Kenobi was already snoring in his dining chair. People laughed and pleasantly clapped, before making their way to the dancefloor or the bar. 

Bail got halfway to the bar before being dragged behind one of the swooping curtains surrounding the venue. The hand on his arm didn’t move and Bail felt like he was going to pass out being so close to her again.

“Cat-” He started, completely flustered.

“No, Bail. I’m talking.” He shut his mouth, trying to look less like a fish out of water, although that was exactly how he felt. “I don’t want to make a scene, but I had to return it to you.” He felt her cool hand snake its way into his clenched fist. When he felt the ring against his palm it was blazing hot. The burn caused him to open his hand and there it was: the small gold band with the yellow diamond he had given to her only three days before. Before the premiere, before the meeting with Snoke, before she stormed out. 

“No, it’s yours.” Bail tried to give it back.

“No, Bail, I don’t want it.” Cat looked up into his eyes. He could see the tears welling over the brown orbs with the flecks of gold. So beautiful, so  _ Catrina _ . 

“Please, I love you. Please keep the ring.” Bail’s voice was sounding desperate.

“Bail, please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Her full mouth set into a harsh line. He missed her soft and easy smiles, typically reserved only for him. 

“Well, I don’t want it. I got it for you.” Catrina reluctantly took the ring back from his hand and walked away. All things considered, Bail felt that was a small victory. Even if watching her walk away hurt more than it ever had before. 

Bail tried to shake the feeling off and continued his way to the bar. Now, with another tequila in his hand, he found Grandpa Han.

“Yo, Gramps, got any weed on you?” Bail rested his hand on his grandfather’s sturdy shoulder. Han chuckled as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an ornate wooden box lined with pre-rolled joints. He plucked one out and discreetly slid it into Bail’s palm.

“Don’t get caught. And don’t let your grandmother see you,” he warned as Bail walked away. Bail laughed lightly before finding Armie so they could get the hell away from this godforsaken party. 

  
  



	2. I don't miss you at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend after the premiere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a Finneas song

Bail felt the sweat drip down his back. He couldn’t stop. Not until he found her.  _ Where was she? _

The winter sun beat down on Bail as he exited the Palm Springs house he and Cat were staying in. The perfect getaway turned into a nightmare, Bail thought as he roamed the dry desert streets. He couldn’t find Cat anywhere. His voice was hoarse from yelling her name again and again.  _ Where was she? Why did she leave? _

He heard her voice in a booming echo:

_ I don’t want it. _

_ I don’t want it. _

_ I don’t want it. _

Bail was blinded by flashes of gold.  _ The sun. Her dress. The ring. Her eyes. _

He was running out of time. 

Bail shot up, sweating profusely, struggling to catch a breath. He looked down at his empty bed and around at his empty room. The sun was struggling to stream through the cracks of his blackout curtains. Bail’s breathing evened out as he struggled to remember last night. His head pounded.  _ Ah, yes. The tequila. A lot of tequila. _ The limo he was forced into at the end of the after party by Padme had brought him and his sister home. Bail cursed everyday he woke up in this house. Two more years and his trust fund would unlock. Two more years and he was getting his own damn apartment. The last year had been made Bail feel a little lighter. Sometimes he would wake up here with Catrina in his bed; most times he would wake up in  _ Catrina’s _ bed. He quickly learned Kaydel and Jannah were much more pleasant in the morning than his own parents. 

A knock on the door dragged Bail out of his misery (wishing Catrina were here). He heard his sister’s voice, “Move, Threepio.” And suddenly the door was opening. Bail caught sight of Padme pushing their favorite butler out of the way before barging in and climbing onto his unmade bed. “It’s almost three o’clock, just so you know.” Padme was scrolling through Twitter on her iPad; she had three million more followers than him and never let him forget it. As if 10 million followers was supposed to be insignificant compared to her 13.2 million. 

Bail groaned, “Damn, I was hoping I slept through it.”

Padme let out a loud laugh that caused Bail’s hands to cover his ears. “ _ As if _ Dad would let you get away with skipping family meeting.” She ripped the duvet back from his legs and attempted to drag him out of bed.

“Padme, will you  _ please _ leave?” He said sternly...into his pillow.

“Threepio, can I get some help please? Bail is in need of assistance.” Padme called out to the hallway. And just as if a could of smoke had poofed him into the room, Threepio was there, grabbing his other ankle from the side of the bed. Bail was uncomfortably in the shape of a right angle, fingers desperately grasping his headboard in attempt to keep his upper body straight. 

“Master Bail, I am obliged to remind you that it is time to get out of bed.” Threepio kept a cool tone while pulling Bail’s foot.

“Threepio, what do you think we’re trying to do here?” Padme huffed. 

“Go away. My head hurts.” Bail tried not to yell.

“Threepio, baby brudder needs some coffee.” Padme requested in her best baby voice. Bail rolled his eyes. Threepio left in a hurry.

“Could you  _ maybe _ pretend that you are actually twenty-four? And not six? Please?” Bail retorted.

“Well,  _ maybe _ if you didn’t act like such a baby, I wouldn’t have to get down on your level.” Padme released his ankles to put her hands on her hips, which gave Bail the perfect opportunity to shoot back under the covers.

“Tell everyone I’m hungover and can’t come to family meeting.” Bail pulled the covers up to his chin. He gave his best puppy dog eyes to the most irritating older sister in the world. “Please, Paddy, please.” He knew his mistake as soon as her brow furrowed at the use of her childhood nickname.

“Mom!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Bail winced and hid under the duvet. “Fuck you.” He said with as much malice as he could muster. 

Padme gave a light laugh and walked out of the room. Bail rolled over, his back facing the door (which she definitely  _ didn’t _ shut on her way out) and closed his eyes. After a few moments of blissful peace, he heard footsteps approaching. Rey walked into his room silently and pulled back the curtains, letting the light of the new day stream through the windows. She took a deep breath, basking in the sun and approached his bed to sit at his bent knees. She gently pulled the covers back. Bail’s eyes were screwed shut from the intrusion of the bright light until he smelt the warm cup of coffee in her hands. He opened his eyes to see his mother perched on the edge of his bed. 

“Good morning, little star.” She smiled at him and everything felt  _ okay _ . The pain of Catrina’s rejection and the anticipation of the family meeting and the hangover (just for a moment) went from sharp to dull. 

“Is that for me?” He whispered, eyes on the steaming mug.

Rey let out a laugh as light as air, “No, honey. This one’s mine. This is for you.” She lifted the mug in her left hand and he reached out to receive it, sitting up in the process. Rey’s eyes studied Bail’s face as he moved the mug to take a sip. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him. A part of him thought,  _ Probably disappointment _ , but there was a bigger part of him that knew her eyes were full of love. He could see it on her face. He could also see that she was hesitant, confused, maybe even a little fearful. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. She grinned at him.

“Of course, my love.” Her voice was soft, but grew louder as she stood up: “Family meeting. Thirty minutes. Be ready.” She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

Bail pouted into his coffee and made a noise of agreement.

Family meetings were every week, usually Saturday unless two or more family members had conflicts. Most often they started at four o’clock and ended after dinner around eight. They started the year Bail turned fifteen and he began to dread every single one. The players were always Grandma and Grandpa, Mom and Dad, him and Padme. They almost always consisted of “feedback” on what he and Padme could be doing better. “Doing better” ranged from more foundation events to more interaction on social media to less time hanging out with Armie and Cat; the list goes on. There wasn’t one part of Bail that didn’t think this family meeting would not be entirely focused on him and the leaked rumor of his meeting with a Snoke exec. And not one of them could know why he took the meeting. It would crush them. And he wasn’t ready to break his mother’s heart. He didn’t know if he ever would be. 

But, there was still the part of him that buzzed with excitement at the idea of that Snoke proposed. It could, no-  _ would _ change everything. Bail shuddered and try to push every thought of another future out of his mind before he faced his own family.  _ Deny, deny, deny. _

Bail got in the shower and washed last night away. He got dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black joggers and walked barefoot to the dining room. They only ever ate in the dining room on holidays and family meetings. Typically, the four Solos (when they were all home at the same time) ate their meals at the giant kitchen island in their professional chef-appropriate kitchen. Bail was the last in the room. He walked to the buffet table on the side of the room and refilled his mug Mom had brought him this morning from the coffee bar. Mom and Grandma were consulting over the same script, each with a different color pen in their hand. Mom always took her notes with green pens. Dad was reading a new non-fiction hardcover with an ugly face on the front. He thought that non-fiction was more entertaining than fiction novels:  _ crazy plots, real people! _ Dad would always say, plus he said that learning how real people interact in their own worlds helps him work better as an actor. (And yet, he never defended his son when Bail said he wanted to make documentaries). Bail felt his anger rise, but he forced it down with a gulp of hot coffee. He took his seat next to Padme, who, by the looks of it, was fully engaged in a Twitter fight with a neo-nazi over her most recent SJW post. 

Grandpa Han was the first to look up and notice he had taken his seat. “Ah, good. Bail is here… can we get this family meeting started already?” That got the attention of everyone else in the room, as they looked up and right at him.

“Consider this family meeting in session!” Grandma stated. ‘Item one…” She picked up her mini iPad and began to read: “Bail Solo turns his back on his family empire and takes a meeting with Gwen Phasma, Snoke Productions’ COO.” Leia paused and began to scroll. “Catrina Konnix leaves Palm Springs two days before Skywalker premiere alone. Bail Solo seen with Snoke the next day. Shall I go on?”

“No, I think that’s enough, Leia. Thank you.” Mom was quick to stop the headlines. Bail felt nauseous, this was worse than the press yelling at him on the red carpet. “Bail Benjamin Solo, would you care to explain yourself?” Her hands dropped the green pen before folding together on the table and she leaned towards him.

“Catrina and I had a fight. She left me. Everything else is a rumor.” Bail kept his voice as smooth as possible, praying those acting genes would kick in. He looked around at his father, grandmother, and back to Mom. “I can make a statement for the press about it being a lie. Any of it, all of it. Whatever you want.”

Grandma smiled curiously at him, “That will be arranged. I’ll have Kara get in touch with you Monday about the details. I highly doubt this will effect the box office, in fact maybe it will bring even more money in!” She was surprisingly delighted. He should have know, Grandma Leia lived for chaos. “On to the next item…”

Bail took a huge sigh of relief and sunk down into his chair.

“Wait a second!” Padme protested. “What the hell happened with you and Cat?”

Dad spoke up, “Yes, I am  _ very _ curious about that. Kaydel is also wondering.” Bail should have known that Dad would be talking to Kaydel, they are best friends after all. 

Each curious face around the table looked at him expectantly. He groaned and rubbed a hand through his hair, sitting up again. “I proposed and then we got into a big fight, which I reallywould rather not go into and last night she tried to give me her ring back and I wouldn’t take it.” Bail said at quick and painlessly as he could.

The first noise he heard was a low whistle from Grandpa, then a drawn-out “damn...” from Padme, after that an “Aww, my poor baby,” from Mom and a hard and fast “Good,” from Dad. That one made him laugh.

“I told her I bought it for  _ her _ and so I wouldn’t take it.” Bail looked miserable. He felt Mom’s arms around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, little star. I’m sure you guys will work it out.” Rey spoke into his hair, her cheek resting on the top of his head. He just sighed. Grandma was still silent.

“Do we need to get her here?” Leia spoke.

Bail scrambled, shaking Mom off, “No!” Mom looked down at him with surprise. “No, this is a big weekend for her. And she needs her space. We’re okay...we’ll be okay.” He said more to himself then to his family. 

“I think space might be bad...it would confirm things for the press and I’ll be damned if any of those headlines are true.” Leia stood at the head of the table. “Bail, Kara will make a reservation. You can all go, Padme, Armie, and you and Catrina.” 

Padme started, “Uh..that doesn’t sound fun. I don’t want to be involved in this mess.” 

“Yeah. I agree with Padme.” Bail was stunned.

Leia started to shake her head. “Mom, are you sure?” Dad interjected, looking back and forth between his son and his mother.

“Well, if you can come up with something better. If you want just the two of you?” Leia suggested.

Bail took a deep breath. Catrina would not be happy to be alone with him, not yet. “No, no, we can do a group thing. That’s fine. That’s normal.” 

“Good, then that matter is handled. Now to item two, Padme. Keep fighting the good fight.” Padme beamed at Leia.

“Thank, Grandma.” Padme said smuggly. 

Grandma Leia continued onto item three. “So, Christmas is a little over a week away…” Bail rolled his eyes and settled into his chair. He was very accustomed to a strict schedule of where he had to be on the holidays. When his stomach growled he wondered when dinner would be served. 

* * *

When Monday rolled around, Bail had promised himself he would get out of bed. After family meeting on Saturday, Bail strolled back upstairs to his room and didn’t leave. He spent the time in bed or at his desk, not writing, but eating the meals that Threepio brought up for him. Bail, who was typically writing at least a thousand words a day between brainstorming and outlining and actual script writing, was completely drained of creativity. His mind fluctuated between missing Catrina and cursing everyone else. It was a vicious cycle. Now, the Monday sun was up and Bail had a ten AM meeting over coffee with Kara Dameron. He groaned the entire way from his bed to his bathroom and took stock of himself in the mirror. His light brown hair was greasy and long, barely able to cover his big ears. There were dark circles to accompany the huge bags under his eyes and his face was splotchy under his second day stubble growing in. Bail cleaned up his face, leaving the stubble growing around his mouth and chin for fun, like Dad’s. He would likely shave it as soon as Mom or Padme commented on it. He brushed his teeth twice and flossed before jumping into the shower.

Bail was beginning to feel okay for the first time in almost a week. His heart still ached, but now he at least didn’t smell anymore. He pulled a gray cable knit sweater over his undershirt and looped a leather belt through his jeans. He walked over to his closet and spent a minute deciding which pair of sneakers to wear. He laced up one of Dad’s old pair of Nikes and walked out of his room for the first time in 36 hours. 

Bail made his way down the staircase and could hear laughter down the hall. He turned down towards the sound and approached the entrance to the kitchen. Kara was already here to pick him up. She was sitting with Padme at the large island, the two were giggling over a plate of gingerbread cookies. Padme’s long dark hair was in a messy bun on her forehead and her glasses were perched on her nose. Across from her, Bail noticed Kara’s long curly hair was tucked behind a headband. She saw him first, “Hey, Bail.” Her olive skin was tinted pink at her cheeks.

“Morning, ladies.” He greeted them.

Padme turned her stool towards him, “Oh my god.” She looked him up and down. “ _ Oh my god. _ I don’t see you for over 24 hours and you decide to become our father reincarnate?” Now, _Bail_ was blushing.

“Leave me alone. Kara, shall we?” She hopped off the stool, nodding. Padme laughed them both out of the room. 

Bail and Kara sat down outside the small neighborhood cafe, both with large coffees in hand. Kara’s was in a mug because she was firm against using single-use things. Her phone started ringing. “Sorry, it’s Storm. Would you mind?” Kara asked, holding her phone up for Bail to see an adorable photo of them from Storm’s going away party.

Bail waved his hand, “Tell her I say hi.”

Kara answered the phone and Bail tuned out in order not to eavesdrop. He had enough going on in his head to have half a mind to pay attention to anyone else right now. Bail looked at Kara sitting across from him. She was very beautiful. Young. Nothing in comparison to Catrina, not in his mind at least. Kara said her goodbyes to her sister and put her phone down.

“Sorry about that. She’s in Singapore. Enjoying life. Being free.” Kara trailed off, laughing. 

“Sounds luxurious.” Bail smiled into his coffee. 

“Seriously.” She stated. “Of course, I am so,  _ so _ grateful for Leia and this opportunity and-”

“Kara— it’s okay. No one is accused more of being ungrateful than me. I get it.” Bail soothed her. 

“Bail, Leia worships you. You should hear the way she talks about you. Isn’t that why I’m here?” Kara prompted.

Bail sighed, “Yes, yet, here I am writing a press statement with her assistant. No offense.” 

“None taken.” Kara laughed. “She’s always talking about you. How you’re named after her adoptive father. How you’re their future.” 

Bail smiled, shaking his head. All these presumed  _ good _ things could not sound more suffocating to Bail himself. “Isn’t it puzzling how my name is significant because of someone I never got to meet?”

“I know it’s... a lot. Hell, my name is a combination of two people I  _ do _ know and  _ love _ .” Kara’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“Wait really?” Bail cocked his head. 

She took a sip of her coffee, “Kez and Shara, hence Kara. I am named after not only one legend, but two. And they’re my Abuelo and Abuela.” Kara’s eyes locked with Bail’s. “See, we have more in common then you think.”

Bail looked away. “I’m sorry for you then.” 

“Don’t be.” Kara smiled softly at him, pushing a pair of sunglasses on her face. They sat in a moment of silence, enjoying the warmth of the coffee and the sun. Bail looked around at the pedestrians, holiday shoppers, and the decorations strung up around the block. “So, what would you like to say to the press?” Kara got out her iPad and pulled up a blank document. 

“Catrina had to leave our Palm Springs vacation unexpectedly early due to personal reasons, and that is no one’s business but her’s. As for myself meeting with a Snoke Productions executive, it is a rumor and nothing more.” Bail paused as Kara finished typing. “That’s it. I don’t know what else they want.”

Kara nodded, “I will send this along to Leia.” She put her iPad, with a Skywalker Pictures sticker on the back, back into her tote bag. “So, what’s going on with Cat?”

Bail shrugged, “We’re… in a rough place at the moment.” Kara pursed her lips.

“Well, she’s Cat and you’re Bail. She’ll come around.” Kara tried to comfort him. It felt more forced than anything.

“I hope so…” Bail trailed off, eyes trained on the coffee in his cup. “So, tell me, is working for my grandmother all it’s cracked up to be?”

Kara smiled, “Do you know they call her the General?” The disbelief in Kara’s voice brought a hearty laugh out of Bail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit that kudos button! it makes me smile
> 
> did you catch the OBX reference? So happy they announced a second season!

**Author's Note:**

> so...what do you think?? hit that kudos button!!!
> 
> I have five chapter outline. 
> 
> My twitter is emermour!
> 
> thanks liv :)


End file.
